


здравствуй, ма

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Серафим Мариам, 28 лет; приемный сын монахини, раз в неделю помогает в хозяйстве церкви; по совместительству — командующий Циклонианской империи.





	здравствуй, ма

**Author's Note:**

> внезапная зарисовочка, хэдканон на хэдканоне  
> может быть будет вторая часть про Циклонис, я не знаю.

**[**

_Серафим Мариам, 28 лет._  
Приемный сын монахини, раз в неделю помогает в хозяйстве церкви, диабетик.  
Семейное положение: холост, детей нет.  
Статус в обществе?

_**.....** _

_Командующий Циклонианской империи, правая рука императрицы, ее же личный телохранитель. В прошлом - по совместительству еще и нянька._

**]**

\- Эта та ужасная маленькая терра, о которой ты говорил? Знаешь, я ожидала совершенно другого. По крайней мере, с твоих слов, это место должно быть маленьким раем, а не... не таким вот местом.

Терра Рэйн, не смотря на свое дождливое название, славится частой безоблачностью, теплой погодкой и устраивающей всех температурой, когда зимой тут совсем не холодно, а летом - не жарко. Маленькая и забытая всем Атмосом, она находится где-то на окраине всего неба, находясь близко-близко к Барьерным горам, благодаря чему отсюда иногда можно увидеть самый высокий пик на всей планете. А может это простая легенда - за облаками вокруг гор ничего не разглядишь, это только над террой их нет.

Топот каблучков затихает, когда они останавливаются перед калиткой. Со стороны это, наверное, выглядит потешно - девочка лет четырнадцати, которая и не тянет на серьезную персону, ворчит что-то на ухо мужчине в два раза старше ее, и он все кивает и кивает, даже не пререкается. С первого взгляда и не скажешь, что эта невзрачная девочка в пышной юбке, высоких гольфах и шляпке, и вот этот вот мужчина в кепке, темном пиджаке и с лопатой на плече - на самом деле два самых важных человека во всей Циклонианской империи.

\- Не ворчи, тебе по возрасту еще не положено.

\- А значит продувать какому-то сопляку в твои-то года - это можно! - девочка взхмаивает руками и громко фыркает. - Знаешь, уж лучше я буду ворчать, чем ты опять будешь делать то, что вроде бы обещал не делать. Признайся, тут есть какой-то свой особый секрет. У тебя тайный договор с этим рыжим идиотом? Или вы там тайные родственники, и ты на самом деле его дядя или что еще похуже?

Мужчина, ковыряющийся в это время с замком заржавевшей скрепкой, резко вздрагивает и чуть не роняет лопату себе на ногу - ее, впрочем, ловит девочка и закидывает себе на плечо и продолжает вещать, как ни в чем не бывало:

\- Все с тобой ясно! Эх ты, я ему доверяла, а он на стороне от меня договора заключает с какими-то детьми!.. Подумать только! - этот спор продолжается уже которую неделю, и начинается каждый раз одинаково - со слов "не ворчи". Это, конечно, все невсерьез - потому что они оба знают, что "так надо". А детей убивать - вообще плохо, особенно если твой начальник им ровесник. Мало ли, еще испугается, подумает, что ее ты тоже убить сможешь. Хотя не-е-ет, она же умная больно. С чего он вообще взял, что она, Циклонис-то, может испугаться! - Ну ты там все, закончил уже? Мне надоело тут стоять, смотри, как на нас смотрят те бабульки! Ненавижу бабулек!

\- Госпожа, несколько лет назад кто-то слезно умолял вернуть ее бабушку с того света, когда тебе достался великолепный подарок под названием "ого-да-это-же-целая-империя", - мужчина выпрямляется и чешет затылок. - Черт, да кто эти замки делает? Раньше с полоборота открывались, а теперь... сменили что ли?

Девочка и мужчина синхронно поворачивают друг к другу головы и кивают - к ним в голову приходит одна и та же мысль. Если нельзя открыть калитку по-хорошему, то можно и по-плохому - попросту перелезть, в конце концов, не так уж тут и высоко, можно перешагнуть. Ас перелезает через ограду и протягивает руку императрице, но та, со свойственнным детям в ее возрасте самодовольством, перепрыгивает и ровно приземляется на две ноги. Поправляет юбку и платье.

\- Это твой дом? Такой маленький!

\- По сравнению с цитаделью на Циклонии все кажется маленьким, - поучительно говорит Ас. Слышит обиженный шмыг от Циклонис и закатывает глаза. - Как будто я ожидал услышать что-то другое. Кажется, я уже постарел. В свои тридцать лет. А это все из-за тебя, представляешь?

Перед ними стоит небольшой одноэтажный дом с круглой крышей и большим садом вокруг. Вдалеке, кажется, раздаются голоса, но это может быть и вовсе простой иллюзией, предоставленной давно ушедшим прошлым - насколько помнил себя Ас, тут всегда было шумно и оживленно. Но, впрочем, не до шума сейчас - перед ним стоит проблема поважнее, в гольфах и юбке. Циклонис упирает руки в бока и кривит личико. Она показывает мужчине язык и резко выпрямляет руки, отдавая лопату законному владельцу.

\- Ой-ой, смотрите, как заговорил! Будешь ехидничать - вообще звания лишу!

\- Ага, и станет командующим наш ненаглядный Снайп... - нараспев произносит Ас, усмехаясь. Он, наверное, единственный, кто может так безалаберно хамить своей начальнице, потому что кандидата получше все равно не будет. А еще это такое удовольствие - видеть, как симпатичное личико юной нимфетки превращается в маску ужаса.

\- Угрожаешь?! Ах, предатель поганый, нельзя тебе верить! - девочка наигранно грустно вздыхает и закатыват глаза, после чего гордой походкой устремляется в дебри розовых кустов. Пребывает там в одиночестве недолго, потому что Ас, еще не успевший дойти до упомянутого места, уже слышит ее напряженный низкий голосок. - Здра-а-ствуйте! А я с этим... Как же его зовут, имя еще такое дурацкое... Серафим, вот!

\- Привет, ма.

Она, кажется, ничуть не постарела за все эти года. Ну, может, чуть морщинок прибавилось, а улыбка все такая же свежая и добрая, и ему даже не по себе становится от мысли о том, что она прекрасно знает обо всех его деяниях и делах. Рядом с ма Циклонис смотрится как-то иначе - ей, наверное, тоже давно не хватало чего-то родного, там, на на Циклонии, такого вот теплого и домашнего человека. Единственная женщина на терре не уделяла таким формальностям должного внимания - хотя зачем они субтильной и молодой Рэйвисс, у которой только ветер в голове?

\- Теперь-то понятно, почему ты себе кличку взял! - хохочет Циклонис. Уже в который раз хохочет, но ей можно - при матери подзатыльник не дашь, да и вообще это делать нежелательно - как-никак, она императрица, пусть еще и ребенок. Сгибается даже пополам, смотрите. - Хи-хи-хи, знал бы это Эрроу, тоже, наверное, со смеху бы помер!

\- А ты, я смотрю, хорошо этого юнца знаешь, раз так смело говоришь. А еще что-то про меня там кричит, - Ас закидыват лопату на плечо и с усмешкой смотрит за тем, как лицо Циклонис медленно приобретает различные экзотические цвета, присущие в основном бабуинам и коралловым рыбкам. Ма широко улыбается.

Слишком широко.

\- Что не посмотрю, а тебе все с начальниками не везет! - а кто вообще говорил, что эта женщина милая и добрая? Да она, кажется, до монастыря вообще была небесным рыцарем, да еще каким. Ас натянуто улыбается, Циклонис, кажется, уже не может встаь с пола из-за истерики. - Сын, когда ж ты себе нормальное место найдешь! Я, конечно, ничего против этой девочки не имею, но она в два раза младше тебя! Эх ты, Серафим, ну ничему не учишься!

Она ничуть не изменилась. Все такая же громкая и веселая.

\- Помогите мне, пожалуйста! Живот аж заболел! - пищит где-то снизу Циклонис и заливается смехом, вместе с ней и ма. И, конечно, Асу очень приятно, что у нее такое хорошее настроение, но он все равно ворчит. Для приличия.

\- Женщины!..

_________________

Каждый раз, когда он приезжает сюда (обычно один), он помогает ма ухаживать за кладбищем - на нем в основном покоятся лишь жители этой маленькой терры, но есть и исключения. Одно из них - человек, который здесь даже не бывал. Могильная плита лишь видимость - внизу пусто. Тело этого человека сгорело в Пустоши много лет назад. И Асу все равно на тот факт, что у его бывшего командира две могилы - за этой он ухаживает лично. Как в память о содеянном.

Сейчас он осторожно подкрашивает краской стершуюся надпись на мраморе. Макает кисть в черную краску и заново обводит потускневшие буквы. Циклонис с интересом наблюдает за этим, сидя на лавочке рядом и хруста печеньем. Она болтает ногами из стороны в сторону. Ма же сажает новые цветы на соседнюю могилку.

\- Каждый раз ты тщательно прибираешь здесь. Не надоело? - ма усмехается. - Впервые вижу человека, который так следит за могилой убиенного им же бойца. Ты же не любил его, насколько я помню.

\- Не любил, - соглашается Ас. - Но я же не настолько полный ублюдок, чтобы оставить все на самотек. Тем более он помог мне в прошлом, надо же отдать хоть каплю благодарности. Наверное, если бы не он, то я работал бы тут. И жил бы весь Атмос припеваючи.

\- Может быть, - ма весело фыркает. Циклонис молча наблюдает за ними, продолжая есть печенье и качать ногами из стороны в сторону. - Ладно, я, кажется, закончила. Это же те самые цветы, да? Которые любила твоя родная мать. Я помню ее...

О родной матери Ас старается не говорить - о ней у него остались лишь смутные обрывочные воспоминания. Она была милой и доброй женщиной, хранившей страшный секрет и не раскрывшей его во время жизни. Знала, чем все это обернется. Для Атмоса.

\- Хорошая была женщина, - замечает ма. Ас хмурится.

\- Да. Хорошая, - потом не выдерживает и усмехается. - Не ругалась, как сапожник, и не рассказывала про пьянки с пиратами, как некоторые.

Циклонис замирает на месте, переводя взгляд с мужчины на женщину, а последняя в ответ лишь громко хохочет. От правды не убежишь. Но ма понимает, что ей сейчас на полном серьезе объявили, что она _лучше._

_________________

Вечером, пока Циклонис ковыряется в саду, они вдвоем сидят около тех двух могилок и попивают простой лимонад, который она покупала ему в детстве. Смотрят вдаль - на закат и на темнеющее небо. В этот момент Ас ощущает себя и не Асом вовсе, а простым мальчишкой по имени Серафим, который потребовал когда-то сладостей у монахини Розы Мариам. Это было давно, очень.

\- Знаешь, на самом деле я раньше удивлялась - почему ты каждую неделю приходишь сюда, зачем так часто? - начинает говорить ма, и Серафим слушает ее, не перебивая. - А потом поняла. Ты посмотри на остальных - они так и ждут приезда детей, которые не могут вырваться из круговорота войны, волнуются. Их дети подолгу не приезжают, и они начинают бояться, что все! Конец. Умерли. А ты стабильно приезжаешь, и знаешь что?

\- Что? - улыбается он. Ма жмурится и откидывается назад, подставляя лицо уходящему солнцу.

\- Если ты умрешь, то я сразу пойму. Ведь ты не придешь. Сначала, наверно, поплачу - потому что такой ублюдок, как ты, мой любимый сын. Пусть и неродной. Потом поплачу еще - ведь если бы не я, то история Атмоса могла сложиться иначе. А потом буду смеяться, потому что твоя карма наконец нагнала тебя! Но...

\- Но?

\- Но. Все равно я люблю тебя, и плевать мне хотелось на то, сколько людей ты убил. Ты все еще мой Серафим, который тогда явился на порог нашего монастыря босиком и без рубашки в свои шесть лет и потребовал конфет на праздник. И я знаю, что мне была открыта та твоя сторона, которую мало кто видел.

Она замолкает и поворачивает голову к сыну. Они ведь, по сути, друг другу никто - но оба понимают, как дороги друг другу. И плевать, что Роза ему вовсе и не мать, а Серафим никогда не станет ей родным сыном, они близки духовно и прекрасно знают, что для матерей и детей родственная связь не так уж и важна. Главное то, что внутри.

\- Пообещай , что будешь осторожен, - тихо говорит она. Повторяет это же вновь, когда он с Циклонис покидает вечно солнечную терру Рэйн. - Пообещай, слышишь? Что вернешься!

\- Обещаю! - кричит он ей, улыбаясь. И в тот момент наблюдающей за этим Циклонис кажется, что перед ней стоит совершенно другой человек, нежели тот, которого она знает на Циклонии. Она понимает, что Ас и Серафим Мариам - совершенно разные люди. И второй ей нравится куда больше.


End file.
